Bomb Flower
Bomb Flowers, are recurring items in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Bomb Flowers are bulbous plants that are similar both in appearance and usage to Bombs. When picked, Bomb Flowers will explode after a short time; they may also be detonated remotely via the use of various items. They are often used as a replacement for bombs before Link acquires a Bomb Bag, and can be continued to be used for saving bombs. However, The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons, they are displayed as very powerful bombs, similar in function to Powder Kegs. Bomb Flowers are regularly grown and maintained by the mountain-dwelling Goron race. Bomb Flowers are different from many other plants in that they can only grow to be healthy if they are grown in shady areas. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Bomb Flowers, which are also called the "Goron's special crop" in this game, can be found on Death Mountain and in various dungeons. Occasionally, Bomb Flowers grow on walls, which cannot be plucked, but can be lit through the use of a burning Deku Stick. Though identical in power and purpose to Bombs, the "fuse" of Bomb Flowers is far longer. When Link is a youth, they can only be lifted with the aid of the Goron's Bracelet. In order to open the way to the second dungeon, Dodongo's Cavern, Link must throw a Bomb Flower off the high ledge above the entrance. The majority of the Goron's supply of Bomb Flowers are apparently grown in the Cavern because of its ideal growing conditions. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Bomb Flowers are found in the Woodfall Temple and Snowhead Temple. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages A single Bomb Flower is presented to Link by the Gorons after defeating Great Moblin. It must then be taken to the base of Rolling Ridge and used to free the Goron Elder from the rubble. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons A single Bomb Flower can be found in the southeastern region of Subrosia in Lava Lake. It is necessary in order to blow up the rocks blocking the path to the Spirit of Autumn in the Temple of Seasons. Due to its location, Link can only reach this item after obtaining the Roc's Feather. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Bomb Flowers, also known as Explosive Fruit (according to a sign warning players not to attack them), are found on Dragon Roost Island and other islands. On Dragon Roost Island, they are used to explode large rocks blocking the path up the summit. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Bomb Flowers were cut out of this game and were replaced with Bomblings. However, Bomb Flowers can appear in the Forest Temple with the help of hacking. They resemble the ones from The Wind Waker, and make bizarre metal-clinking noises when they explode. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Bomb Flowers are found on many islands. They are used mainly for removing rocks from paths and blasting walls open prior to acquiring Bombs, and in some sections where bombs are required in case Link runs out of bombs. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Bomb Flowers can be found throughout the game. While they act as bombs before the bomb bag is acquired, they are also seen in later locales, some of which are the Fire Sanctuary and the Sand Sanctuary. Bomb Flowers also appear in the 4-Player Battle Mode as weapons that can be used against enemies and other players. These Battle Mode Bomb Flowers are red and do not have an automatic countdown. This means that they only explode when thrown. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Bomb Flowers are set to appear. They can be picked up and carried by means of the Beetle, as well as by hand. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items